roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Ann the Silver Lab
"I was once a good little girl who got all the nice grades. But then I went to the summer camp to become way smarter, but sadly they broke the thinking thing, whoopsie!"~ ''Mary Ann saying how the Order experimented on her brain. '' '' Main Information: '''Name: '''Mary Ann '''Species: '''Silver Labrador retriever. '''Age: '''30 (currently), 9 (during the first Great Dimensional War) '''Residence: '''Mercia 'Occupation:' Escaped experiment. '''Position: '''Rogue '''Ethnicity:' Mercian (English/British) Personality: As her mind was permanently shattered beyond repair she can portray a wild and various types of split personalities, emotions, and demeanor. She was once a quiet, shy, and studious girl but that has changed ever since her treatments and mutations.She mostly takes on the persona of an innocent little girl if not a tad deranged and babbling. However, she can lash out at any moment with little to no actual concieved reason. Appearance: Mary Ann appears as a rather tall female canine Mobian. Her eyes are naturally blue but glow when her powers are unleashed and she possesses naturally ginger red hair. Her fur is silver grey and she is of a Labrador Retriever species mix.She is mostly seen in a yellow dress with a slit down the side of her leg and with long sleeves. History: Mary Ann was once a gifted student growing up in Mercia, Eurish. She earned good grades and applied to college. Sadly however she caught the eye of Order agents who offered her and advanced study of abroard. This secretly let to a classified Order experimental program to turn non-psychic individuals into psychic soldiers under the direction of Dr.Aldbert Garrett. Sadly however the program was eventually deamed a failure by the baron and forcefully shut down. Mary eventually escaped however and now exacts her revenge on the Moebians all the while trying to find a way to fix her mind. Quotes: *''"But you have the applesauce like meeeeeee."~''Her trying to inform Scourge they both have been mutated by Chaos energy. *''"I earned the special merit badge to do the glowy thing at the summer camp! I'm Marry Anne."~''Mary Ann explaining that she went through Psychic Guardian training. *''"Weeeeeee"~''Mary Ann using her powers to levitate and pursue Scourge and Lord Tyren. Abilities: *A very potent psychic for someone who was previously not one. She knows a lot of Psychic Guardian moves for being not born with psychic powers. *She is apparently good at detection and stalking due to canine instincts and her sense of smell. Weaknesses: *She's not the best or most powerful psychic, however she can be rather potent. *She doesn't know how her powers work other than they just do. *She doesn't appear to strategist or even contemplate what she is actually doing. *Her powers may fluctuate and wane or wax as time goes by. *She has horrible fashion sense and can be spotted from miles away. Trivia: *Mary Anne often refers to as the Order's testing facility as the 'summer camp', this is a reference to Psychonauts. *Mary Anne sounds much like Numbah Three from Codename: Kids Next Door, only as an adult. *She often remarks about 'applesauce', which actually is how she interprets the word 'Chaos', as in the Chaos Emeralds. Category:Dogs Category:Insane Characters Category:Mentally Unstable Characters Category:Mobians Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Canines Category:Rogue Characters